


Curtis Is An Evil Abusive Monster

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Cereal, Coffee, Curtis Is Mean, Evil Curtis, M/M, Marshmallows, Monkeys, Toxic Behavior, marital discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Shiro made a big mistake marrying Curtis when he learns the truth about his so-called husband.





	Curtis Is An Evil Abusive Monster

One morning, Curtis woke up feeling angry so he decided to be mean, evil, and abusive. He used all the sugar in his coffee, left hair in the shower drain, ate all the marshmallows in the Lucky Charms, and didn't fill the car up with gas after driving it to the Garrison.

"Your husband is toxic, Shiro," said the concerned Keith. "You should dump him."

"SILENCE, FOOL!" Curtis yelled as he threw a moldy banana at Keith's head and let loose a cage full of monkeys in the room.

"Actually, I think he's just insane," Shiro said as Curtis skipped through the halls with panties on his head singing The Lumberjack Song.


End file.
